


Fancy-exchangestuck

by istoppedcrying



Series: Fancystuck [1]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: EriSol - Freeform, F/F, F/M, Humanstuck, M/M, Maybe underage, all that good stuff, and just stuff like that, crotuna, johndave - Freeform, not sure, rosemary, tavris
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-20
Updated: 2015-03-29
Packaged: 2018-03-13 23:20:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 16,930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3400013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/istoppedcrying/pseuds/istoppedcrying
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In a small crevice of California, there is a school. But this is no ordinary school, no. This is a special school, for those who have trouble at traditional schools. Aliens, misfits, and those with powers alike. All are welcome, but few know of this school. Some are put there because they were bullied. Some are there because they're just different. Some are there because they are truly special, or truly different, or truly horrid. <br/>This is a place where a boy with electric-based telekinetic powers can fall in love at first sight with his new classmate, who is hiding parts of his neck and head, allowing no one to see. <br/>This is a place where best friends can stay friends, or become something much more.<br/>Yes, this is truly a place. A place where anyone and everyone is welcome.<br/>Some truly strange things are bound to happen, so just read on...</p><p> </p><p>(Btw, the first chapter is just me explaining my headcanons for the characters, but you can skip that if you want.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Notes on what the actual thing

Okay, this isn't an actual chapter but an explanation of the AU that my sister and I have created. There will also be very short character bios. We named this AU fancystuck (fancy-exchangestuck, to be precise).

Basically, in this AU, both the human race and the troll race know about each other, and will sometimes be taught about the other race in school. The game never happened, and all the kids live in the same place, with their corresponding parent/offspring as their sibling, i.e. Roxy would be Rose's older sister, Dirk would be Dave's older brother, etc. The only family that didn't live in the same place to begin with are the Harley's (Jake will be Jake Harley). The place it is set in is some little town, with strange happenings going on, but I don't really care where it is located. Well, it's somewhere in North America.  
Some of the people in it will be trolls, and some might be messed up humans. I will tell you which is which in a bit. There are many ships in this, mainly gay ones. The main, and probably only, ships in this are JohnDave, EriSol, CroTuna, KarEzi, one-sided GamTav, probably some Tavris (don't really know which letter to capitalise so...), probably some JohnVris before he and Dave become a thing.Also RoseMary and JaneRoxy. Probably some DirkJake. I'll add more once I know what I'm actually doing. (Note- I really like height differences, so...)

~CHARACTER BIOS~  
(Some really minor characters will not get a character bio, like some of the dancestors and such)

John- John is just John here. He's 5'11", and just some dork who lives with his sister and father. His parents are divorced, and he was bullied at his school before he came to the 'special' school. He and Dave were friends even before John came to the 'special' school. He is 16.

Rose- She's some gal who just doesn't care 'bout nothin'. She's 5'7", and yeah. She lives with Roxy and their mom, and they barely ever see their dad because he's a rich international businessman so he's constantly travelling. She also is kinda messed up from her being sorta part-demon (hence the purple eyes). She is 17.

Dave- Some monotonous guy who has really pretty red eyes, but he's not albino. He's like Rose, part-demon (btw they're like cousins or somethin'). He is 5'8" and pretty cute (if I must say so myself). He and Dirk live in an apartment together after Dirk ran away from home and took Dave with him because their parents were messed up (alcoholics and what-not). He is 17.

Jade- Kind of a minor character, sort of the 'friend' of the group. She's nice, and super friendly, and best friends with Nepeta. She is 5'4". She is 17.

Karkat- Karkat is a troll, and has a nice bootay. He is 5'4" and mildly irritated constantly. He is a really nice guy though. He is 17 human years.

Aradia- Her family originated from Romania, but she's lived in the US all her life. She is Solluxs best friend, and they are super close and dated in middle school. She is quite strange, but she's a great person. She and Damara live with their nagging parents. She is 5'6". She is 17

Tavros- Some guy from, like, Arizona or something. He, in this AU, is not in a wheelchair or anything. He is 5'7-8". He is best friends with Gamzee, but feels uncomfortable when he flirts with him. He thinks Vriska is really hot. She is 17

Sollux- He was born in South Korea, and moved to the US when he was 5. He speaks Korean and English fluently, and has overprotective parents, who are very religious and thinks he has a demon-problem and won't let him outside. Sollux has his psionic powers, and sometimes they just kinda happen. He also has a mild case of schizophrenia but he has pills for that and the whole bipolar ordeal. He is short and Asian, 5'5". (Btw, I'm making him have all these problems because, in Homestuck, he really is one of the most messed up characters, so... Yeah.) He is 17, soon to be 18. Also, his eyes are heterochromatic. His right eye is a brown-burgundy and his left is an icy-blue colour.

Nepeta- She is an Australian weeaboo, but she's also kind of obsessed with her oc, who was 'raised by wolves' and all that. She is a really great person, and is best friends with Equius. She is 5'1". She knows sign language, and uses that with her sister because, even though her sister is not mute, it is much easier to do then listen to her yell sentences and for Nepeta to write everything she wants to say. She is 16, almost 17.

Kanaya- She is an Indian girl, and she is 5'9" at the beginning, she and Rose are already dating. She lived in India for the first 7 years of her life. She moved to the US with her father and sister. Her mother died when she was 1 from cancer. She is almost 18.

Terezi- (based off of Ikimarus humanstuck art) She is not blind, 5'6" in height. She is just a cool dude. She lives with Latula and her parents. She's just pretty cool. She is 17.

Vriska- troll, and lots of the guys want her for some reason. She's pretty evil, and she is 5'7". She is almost 18.

Equius- STRONG TROLL (6'0") he is 18.

Gamzee- Tall clown man, who likes his best friend. (6'4") He is 18.

Eridan- This is probably gonna sound really stupid. He's kind of a fish??? Like, in the way he is as a troll. He has fins and gills, and wears a beanie and scarf to cover it. When he came to the school from London, he saw how messed up everyone was and decided not to hide it. He has anger management problems, and really overbearing parents who want him to be perfect. He is the 'better' son, though. He can sing and play the piano and violin (mainly). As I call them, the 'princestruments'. He is 6'1". He is 17.

Feferi- Happy-go-lucky, but is kind of secretly depressed and anorexic. She and Sollux are best friends, but she likes him in a 'more than friends' way. She is 5'5". She is 17.

Jane- chubby girl, 5'7". She has a *cough*LARGE*cough* chest, and a really cute face. She and Roxy are best friends and yeah. She loves to bake with her brother and stuff. She is 21.

Roxy- 5'8", cutie. She and Rose like to chill and read together. She was an alcoholic, but she's getting slowly better. She is also kinda demon-y. She is 22.

Dirk- really smart and stuff, and likes Jake. He is kind of creepy when flirting, but more in an awkward way. I don't really know what else to write about him. He is 22.

Jake- He is some guy who came at the same time as the trolls and, since he lived on a desert island, some of the culture was a shock to him. He is 5'10" and 22.

Kankri- well, some troll who gets triggered a lot. Cronus' "best friend". He is 21.

Mituna- Korean guy, who is short and quite vulgar. He has the same heterochromatic eyes as Sollux. There is a scar around and above his right eye. He is 5'2". He has frontal lobe brain damage, after he attempted to jump off a building. It didn't kill him. His schizophrenia was much worse than Sollux, but the brain damage ended it. He also has the psionic powers. He is 19.

Cronus- not a fishy guy like Eridan, just greasy. He is 6'2". There's not much more to say about except he would be attractive if it weren't for all that GREASE. He is 23.

 

Yep.  
The demon thing with the Striders and the Lalondes doesn't affect their behaviour, just their eye colours.


	2. Dave and the Case of the Alien Bitch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First day of school. New alien students. Dave's love interest is being seduced by a sexy alien lady.

Dave's PoV-

I awoke to the sound of my brother's yelling for me to wake up. I looked over at my digital clock, placed sideways on the windowsill. I picked it up, and brought it closer to my bright red eyes. The green numbers against the black background were blurry, but I made out '6:00'. I slammed the clock back on the windowsill, after trying so hard to move my hand in a delicate way. I sat up, pushing my bedcovers aside and swung my legs off the side of my bed. I stood up, but my back hunched over and I slumped back onto my bed. I heard angry footsteps coming towards my room, and soon my brother appeared in the doorway and just stared at me. After a while of him creepily watching me from the doorway, I got up and trudged past him.

I went into our tiny kitchen and grabbed a banana. I sliced it in half and ate one of the two halves. I left the kitchen, and bumped into Dirk on the way there.   
'Hey there, Dave. School's in an hour and a half. Be ready.' He mumbled, awkwardly ruffling my hair.  
'Yeah, yeah. I know. I'm gonna go get a shower.' I said, swatting his hand away from my head. I continued on past him, and into the small bathroom. I removed my pyjamas, just an oversized t-shirt and my underwear, and stared at my face in the mirror. Stupid, ugly red eyes. Why did I have to be born with them? What did I do to deserve looking like a monster? I trudged over to the shower and turned the water on.

After about half an hour, I got out and brushed my teeth. I got back into my room, and used the white towel wrapped around my torso to dry off. I walked to my closet and grabbed some underwear from out of my organised drawer. I pulled them on, and continued to rummage through hangers and more drawers for a suitable outfit for the first day back at school. I finally chose a sweater with insulting candy hearts on it, and some black skinny jeans. I walked back into the bathroom and blow dried my hair, so it wouldn't be wet for school. I looked at the clock and saw it was 7:30. I had twenty minutes before school. 

I finished drying my hair, back to it's naturally soft state. I went straight back to my room and put my sunglasses on. No one but my relatives have seen my eyes, and Terezi. Not even John has seen them. Speaking of John, I didn't see him all summer, so I am really excited to finally see him again. I told him I'd grow this summer, and I did. One inch. I'm probably still taller than him, he was always short and awkward. Ha, I bet he's still the same height.

Dirk came in and sat beside me on my bed, and immediately his hand found its way to my hair. I snapped my head away, before he damaged my beautiful head of hair.  
'Dirk, no. I know my hair is strangely soft and nice to touch, but you have to control yourself.' I said, looking up at him with a scowl.  
'I love the irony in that outfit, Dave. Where did you get it? H & M? Women's section?' He said, a smile pulling at the end of his lips.  
'Yep. You're getting too good at guessing where my clothes come from.' I said, my face back to it's usual flatline expression.  
'That's because you buy everything at the same place now.' He said, getting up and grabbing my arm.  
'C'mon. We gotta go. It's 7:50.' He said. 

Usually I'd walk to school, but I'm going into my senior year of high school. I'm not going to risk anything. I get to the hallway of the apartment complex, and take the elevator with my brother to the first floor. We leave the building and head towards his car. I get in, shoving my backpack into the backseat if the car. He gets behind the steering wheel. He actually has a pretty nice car, and I always wondered how he had enough money to buy it. We sit in silence throughout the drive, and I look out the window and wonder if there are going to be any new students in my class. As we pulled up to the school, Dirk wished me good luck. The school looked quite intimidating.

I could tell this day was going to be a funny one.

I walked through the doors of the small school. It was a 'special' school, for 'special' people. I don't really know why I'm here, maybe my brother thought that my eyes made me 'special'. Well, I was also bullied at my old school, so maybe that's why. The first person I saw was Sollux, who I had seen over the summer a couple times. I see he didn't get any taller. He immediately noticed I had grown.  
'Well, shit.' He mumbled, with that hilarious lisp of his.  
'You noticed, didn't you? I got an inch taller.' I said, a small smug smile appearing on my face.  
'Yeah, yeah. I noticed. And did you notice that I haven't fucking grown since middle school?' He asked, rolling his eyes and heading to class. I watched him walk away in his baggy hoodie and jeans. I always wondered what he looked like in anything that didn't just hang off him like that.

That's when I saw John. He had... Well, he had grown and kind of got... Hot. The classic 'Oh no, he's hot!' Line ran through my head. I already liked him enough, but my crush exploded into something much more. Stupid heterosexual John, making his gay best friend fall for him. He looked over at me, and I saw a huge grin grow on his face.   
'Dave!' He yelled as he ran towards me. He wrapped his arms around me so tightly that I thought 'I might die today'. He lifted me off the ground. Damn, when did he get so strong?  
'John-- put me- down. Please.' I mumbled breathlessly, my face heating up at this very intimate touch. He placed me back down, and looked a little embarrassed at what he'd just done.  
'Woah, Dave! Did you get tiny all of the sudden?' He asked, cocking his head.  
'No, you just got fucking tall. I actually grew an inch.' I said, rolling my eyes. That was a worthless thing to do, since he couldn't even see my eyes.  
'Oh shit. Dave, we've got to get to class!' John practically yelled. We hadn't noticed everyone left the hallway to get to class.

This day was about to get a whole lot weirder.

I walked with John to our first class- Homeroom. As we entered the classroom, we noticed some grey people sitting at the desks. Wait- were they those aliens we learned about in biology class? John and I looked at each other, confused. Our Homeroom teacher looked at us condescendingly.  
'John, Dave. Please sit down, and try not to be late on the first day of school.' He said, rolling his eyes.  
'Sorry Mr. Jackson.' John and I said in imperfect unison. We both sat down at an empty desk, together. We had those desks for two people, y'know? Anyways, I couldn't keep my eyes off of those aliens. There were three of them, one was short and angry looking, probably a boy. I don't know what makes a troll boy and a troll girl in looks, but they seemed quite similar to us, anyways. They were called trolls, right?   
'Hey, John. Are those aliens called trolls?' I whispered.  
'Yeah, I think so.' He replied. The other male one- I think- was very muscular and looked sweaty. Weird. The last one looked like a girl, but she had no boobs (from what I could see), so... I'm not sure.

'Students, I would like to introduce you to our new alien students. Please don't treat them any differently than any other new students, but also help explain new concepts to them.' Mr. Jackson said, folding his arms.  
'New students, could you please come up to the front of the class and introduce yourselves.' He said, motioning the aliens to come up to the front of the class. The first one was the short boy, with nubby little orange horns. As a gay guy, I immediately noticed his hot ass. I also saw Terezi checking him out. They would look so good together.  
'Hello. My name is KARKAT VANTAS! Pronounce it right, idio- humans.' He yelled. He made eye contact with Terezi, and I think I may have seen little hearts fluttering around them both. They need to get together.

'My name is Vriska.' Said the girl-looking one. I saw her look over at John and FUCKING WINK AT HIM. That bitch is going to make me suffer, isn't she? I can't compete with a girl for the affections of a heterosexual male.   
'That girl is really hot, Dave.' He whispered to me, a blush clear on his face. If only he knew I was a homosexual, maybe he wouldn't talk to me bout hot girls.  
'My name is Equius. I am very STRONG!' The tall male one said. Why did he yell 'strong'? Maybe he had some problems.

After Homeroom, we had to go on the tour of the school. We do this every first day back at school every year. It gets old after the first year. I walked over to Terezi instead of talking to John. He was too busy trying to get the courage to talk with 'Vrixa', or 'Vrisa' or whatever her name was.  
'Terezi. You need to ask out Karkat. It's like love at first sight, seriously.' I said, motioning towards Karkat.  
'Don't worry, I'm already planning it.' Terezi said, winking at me.  
'He has got such a sexy ass.' Terezi whispered, looking over at me longingly.   
'I know, right?' I said, looking at her.   
'Hey, what do you think of alien bitch?' I said nonchalantly.   
'I wouldn't call her that, we don't even know her.' She said, raising an eyebrow.  
'She was eye-flirting with John. Of course she's a bitch.' I mumbled, frowning.  
'Oh. Okay, yeah. Total a-hole.' Terezi said, glaring over in the general direction of Vriska. Right, that was her name.

That's when I saw Vriska getting a bit too close to John. She was holding onto John's arm and John wasn't doing anything to stop her. Sollux walked up to me and whispered a sincere 'sorry' to me.  
'It's okay. I knew I'd never get with him. He's too straight.' I said, looking over at Sollux.  
'Don't worry, I'll be mean to her. Also, don't give up so easily. You're attractive enough to be attractive to straight men.' Sollux said, then walking away.

I really hate Vriska. I know I have no chance with John, but I can't help jealousy.

I just want to go home.


	3. Sollux and the Case of the Fish-Boy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sollux falls for the new rich kid.

Sollux's PoV-

My grandma shook me awake. She yelled at me in Korean, but I just tuned her out. I went to the first day of school yesterday. She should be glad I did, and let me off the hook for going today, but no. That's not happening. I'm not that lucky. I got up, mumbling an 'I'm up' to her and making my way to the bathroom. Once I stumbled through the wooden doorway into the bathroom, I locked the door behind me. I wanted privacy. I wanted to be away from my family. The clock on the sink read '7:06'. I had to get ready fast. I was not happy, but I think I'll survive. I hope I'll be. I should stop thinking and just get into the shower. 

After my shower and all of that stuff, I unlocked the door and quickly walked to my room, which I shared with my older brother. Luckily, no one was in the room at that moment, so I was able to change in peace. I pulled some clothes, like a t-shirt, oversized sweatshirt, baggy cargo pants, and things like that. There was no point in brushing my hair, but I still did it to pass the time. No matter what I do with my hair, it points upwards on the sides. It looks really stupid, but I can't do anything about it, so why bother complaining?

Because complaining is fun.

I began to search for my 3D themed glasses, but they were nowhere in sight. The only reason I wear them is because I have messed up eyes. My eyes are heterochromatic. One is some weird-ass brown-burgundy colour, and the other is some bright, and creepily light, blue.   
'Mituna!' I called. It was usually my brother who takes my glasses.  
'Yeah Sollux?' He said, poking his head into our room. Just as I thought. My glasses rested comfortably on the bridge of his nose, his bangs bobby-pinned up.  
'Give me my glasses, Tuna.' I said, holding my hand out. He rolled his eyes and walked over to me. He placed my glasses in the palm of my hand. I put them on, glad to have my eyes covered again. I saw the scar on his eye, and it made me feel sad. Poor, poor Mituna. He is much too perfect for this horrible world.  
'Thanks.' I said, smiling. Mituna, Aradia and Feferi were the only people in the whole world who could make me smile. Well, other people have probably made me smile before, but they make me smile on a regular basis.

'Hey, Mituna. Are you excited for college to start?' I asked him. He nodded as he pulled out the bobby pins in his hair, his bangs falling back over his eyes once again.  
'Yeah! I'm super excited to meet a whole bunch of new people.' He said, smiling up at me. He was so short, more so than me.   
'That's good.' I replied. Tomorrow, he would go to his first college lecture. I hoped he'd be okay.  
'Sollux, time for school.' My mom said, coming into my room.  
'Okay mom.' I said, not excited to go back there.  
'Bye Mituna.' I said as I grabbed my bag and left my room. I made my way to the door of our house and opened it. I walked out onto the sidewalk, and started to head for my school.

I reached the parking lot of the school and headed straight for the front entrance. As I walked up the steps, I looked behind me and saw a fancy car drive up to the school. I saw a tall, regal looking boy get out of the car. He wore a hat and a scarf, which wasn't anything out of the ordinary I guess. From under his hat, I could see brown hair and a tuft of blonde hair poking out. He wore these really hipster glasses, and I wondered for a moment wether he wore those to be cool or if he actually needed glasses. I turned back to face the door and decided to pretend I didn't see him since he would be going in the same direction as I was going. I pushed open the door and made my way through to my locker. I looked back again and saw the boy make his way through the doorway. I could only think one thing:  
This guy is really hot.

'You checking rich kid out?'  
I let out a very undignified scream. I turned to see who my 'attacker' was. My eyes met Aradia's.  
'Aradia! Why the fuck did you do that?' I questioned. I looked back over at 'rich kid' and saw he was looking right at us. I quickly grabbed my stuff from my locker and made my escape, grabbing Aradia's arm and pulling her with me. I pulled her all the way to class. Homeroom again.  
'Sollux. You look like an Asian tomato. What's up?' She asked, apparently not noticing that she just yelled that I was checking out a guy that I was definitely *not* checking out. And he heard.  
'Why, why, WHY would you do that? Why did you have to shout your question like that? He was giving me a weird look. I think he heard, you ass.' I said. Of course, I said it a little sarcastically, because she should know exactly what she did.  
'Oh. Whoops!' She said. We made our way into class, and luckily the teacher wasn't there yet.  
'So, you think he's really hot--?' She said, in front of all my classmates. I put my hand over her mouth before she could finish her sentence.

'Dude, you checking out a hot guy?' Dave said.  
'Oh my god, you are not fucking helping this, Strider.' I mumbled, sitting at the desk Aradia was sat at.  
'Is Sollux gay?' I heard John mumble to Dave.  
'I am not gay, you motherfucker!' I said, my fingers sparking a bit. Barely noticeable. Aradia grabbed my hand, having noticed the sparks. I was partially joking, but still.  
'Dude, Sollux isn't gay. He's bi.' Dave said, looking at me for confirmation.  
'Yes, I am bi, mister heterosexual.' I said, looking at John.  
'Okay.' John chuckled. The teacher walked into the room, tiredly.   
'Sorry I'm late, kids.' He mumbled rubbing his eyes. 'We have another new student.' He said. I immediately knew who it was.

The 'rich kid' stumbled into the room.  
'Sorry I'm late.' He said. Fuck, he had a British accent. Why are you doing this to me, God?  
'It's okay, Eridan. Everybody, this is Eridan Ampora. Would you like to tell us about yourself?' Mr. Jackson asked.  
'Why not?' Eridan said, shrugging. He was so attractive.  
'Hello, everyone. I'm Eridan Ampora, as Mr...' Eridan said.  
'Mr. Jackson.' Our teacher said.  
'As Mr. Jackson said. I am from Manchester, England. Uh... If I'm not wrong, are those aliens?' He said. The last question was more meant for Mr. Jackson.  
'Yes, they are trolls, in fact.' The teacher said.  
'Oh, then I guess I'm not that weird. I'll fit right in.' Eridan said, removing his hat and scarf, revealing fins on the side of his face, where normal people's ears usually are. He also had gills on the sides of his neck.

A chorus of 'woah's echoed throughout the room. He looks over at me, and we made eye contact for a second. I quickly looked away, my cheeks heating up.  
'Should I sit down now?' Eridan mumbled to the teacher.  
'Yeah, there's an empty seat... Right next to Sollux, over there.' He pointed right at me. Did he just say Sollux? But I'm sitting next to Aradia. I looked to my left and see that she is no longer right next to me. She must've sneaked to the empty seat next to Jade. I thought whoever got to sit next to him would be lucky, since he's so attractive. I don't think I'll be able to handle sitting next to him. What if he tries to talk to me? Oh no.

Eridan made his way over to my desk, and sat down. He placed his designer-looking backpack beside his side of the desk.  
'Hey... Sollux? Did I say that right?' He asked. He looked at me with these ocean blue eyes, and I was captivated. I just stared at them.  
'Sol... Are you alright? You look kind of out of it.' He said, looking at me with this strange look. I snapped out of my trance, my face turning even redder than it already was.  
'I-I'm fine-- and that- Sollux- that is, uh, my n-name.' I couldn't even say the words properly. And my damn lisp! He probably thought I was retarded.  
'It is very nice to meet you, Sol.' He said. Did he just pronounce 'very' as 'wery'? I giggled, but stopped as soon as I noticed. Augh, he probably really thought I was an idiot, or a douche, now.

'What? Did you just giggle? What's so funny?' He asked.  
'Nothing. Just how you pronounced 'very'.' I said, still a bit of laughter escaping my lips.  
'Oh, yeah. I know.' He said, chuckling a bit as well. His chuckle sounded so amazing, and it was so soothing.  
'Well, I have a-- a lisp.' I said, rubbing the back of my neck.   
'It's kind of cute, though.' Eridan said. Why is he doing this to me? He just called me cute. HE JUST CALLED ME CUTE. I think Eridan is going to be the death of me.

Eridan and I had mainly different classes, so we only talked again after school. I was putting things back into my locker when he walked up to me.   
'Hey Sol. What's up?' He said, casually leaning against my locker. He's so tall. And attractive. And just so regal.   
'Uh... I'm fine?' I said, though it sounded more like a question. I had to look up to meet his eyes. I wanted to ask him about his 'fishy' appearance, but I wasn't sure if it was a sensitive topic or not. I tried to sneakily rise up on my tip-toes, to appear taller.  
'Sol. Are you tryin' to be taller? Because I noticed.' He said, looking down at me with a smug smile and a condescending look.  
'You caught me...' I said, lowering myself back to my original short stance.  
'Don't worry. You're short, and that's really cute, Sol.' Eridan said. He put his hand on my shoulder, almost as a reflex. It felt so... Natural. After a bit, though, the silence got awkward. I blushed, cursing my cheeks for being bad at hiding my feelings.  
'I should... Go. Oh, there's my ride. Bye, Sol.' He said, removing his hand from my shoulder and beginning to walk away.  
'It was great meetin' you.' He said, waving to me.

'Bye.' I said, but he was too far away to hear me at that point.   
'You really like him, don't you?'  
'ARADIA! WHY DO YOU KEEP DOING THIS TO ME!' I yelled. Aradia chuckled.  
'Sorry. But you do, don't you?' She asked, crossing her arms.  
'Yeah, I guess... He's great, isn't he?' I said.   
'Meh. But, this crush is pretty serious, isn't it?' She said, her smile turning to a sly grin.  
'I've only known him for a day, Aradia. I can't possibly know what I really feel about him quite yet.' I said, twiddling my fingers.  
'He looks pretty gay, but... Well, he was flirting with Feferi.' Aradia said, giving me a sad look.  
'Like I care.' I said, lowering my head.  
'I gotta go. See you later, Aradia.' I said, closing my locker. I began to walk away, hearing Aradia yell bye in my direction. I raised my hand to motion my 'bye'.

The walk home was horrible.  
Why do I feel like crying?


	4. Mituna and the case of the kind-of-hot-kind-of-not grea(oss)ser

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mituna meets a kinda hot guy, and Eridan decides to hint that Sollux should wear more form-fitting clothing.

Mituna's PoV

I really don't even know what I'm doing anymore. I have no idea what I'm going to study in college. Probably some physics thing, or something like that anyways. My parents had assumed I would have gotten an art scholarship or something, but that was before my accident. That really messed up my life, and every time I look in the mirror, I'm reminded of it. Basically, my schizophrenia got really bad, which just amplified my depression. I decided to, well, end my life. I jumped off a bridge, but somehow I survived. I don't know how, but I made it out alive, and I'm glad I did because I don't know how Sollux could've survived without me. People don't know him well enough, except probably that weird girl, Aradia, but he's actually really compassionate and all that cheesy stuff. He's just bad at expressing it. Anyways, I survived with brain damage and an ugly scar. The brain damage may or may not have stunted my growth, so I'm really short.

Now it's hard for me to hold in all my thoughts, and I'm still suffering from depression. It sucks. I used to be an amazing artist, working with water colours mainly, but I could draw and use acrylics and people were proud of me. Now I can barely draw with crayons. My hand-eye coordination is not great, so I can't do many things I used to be able to do. But, as I mentioned before, I miss seeing that look of surprise in people's eyes when they saw my art. They were so proud of me, but now I'm just a poor little brain-damaged 19 year-old who looks like a kid and acts even more so like one. It is really awful, because no one takes me seriously.

I got up this morning with a massive headache. Not a migraine, mind you, but a really bad headache. I immediately got up an out of bed, at 5 in the morning. My first lecture-class-thing was at 12:00. I went to the bathroom, and reached up to open the medicine cabinet. Why did they place it so high up? Were the interior designers laughing at me right now? I got a stool, got up on it and reached for the painkillers. I needed them, bad. I took two, and put the pill bottle back. I swallowed them with no problem, used to the feeling at this point. I mumbled obscenities at the pain, pulling at my hair as a distraction. I decided to just get a shower now, needing the feeling of being clean. Not that I wasn't, just craving the feeling of water running over my skin. Everyone needs that at some point, right? Never mind. I undressed, and got into the shower. I hoped the sound of the shower was quiet enough so that none of my family members would wake up.

The shower gave me a bad sign of what the day would hold, or so I thought: the water was fucking cold.

Cronus PoV

I got up at nine. My college thing was at noon, so... No point in getting up early, right? I was glad to wake up when my brother was already gone to school for the day, because who wants to talk to that pretentious dick? Not me, that's for sure. I took a shower, admiring my toned body in the mirror. I was getting pretty hot, but no one seemed to agree. Everyone I've ever known has insulted my appearance in one way or another, and never as a joke. Everyone thought I was utterly disgusting. I guess I don't really blame them, but it would help my self esteem if someone said something nice about me for once. I sighed, exiting the shower and heading back to my room.

I got into my usual clothes, nothing special. I went back into my bathroom, and started putting gel in my hair and brushing it back. I don't know why I thought I looked so great with my hair like this, because everyone told me I looked really gross. Some people at my old school called me 'grosser'. Do you get it? I didn't. Someone had to explain it to me. Apparently it's a mixture of 'greaser' and 'gross'. It is truly a horrendous nickname to have, because they thought my portrayal of those 1950's greasers was gross. In my opinion, I look great, so fuck the haters. It's my hair, and body, and I can do what I want with it. After I was done with all my grooming procedures, I looked at the clock. 10:00. Two hours until my general lecture. I decided to just explore my dad's new mansion. I've only been here, well, I got here Monday night, and today is Wednesday, so... One full day, and probably half a day. 

I ended up sitting on a couch in one of the many living rooms, watching some TV-show I didn't care about, and wished I hadn't started because it was sucking me into it's plot. I had to stop this now. Just an hour to go...

Mituna's PoV

I entered the large lecture room. I hate that word, 'lecture'. It's such a scary word. It makes me think of my parents when they're mad at me, which is a lot lately. I saw an empty seat beside this handsome-looking guy. He looked kind of like he would be really hot if he didn't try to hard to be something he's not. Not that I really care, though. It's not like many people could like a brain-damaged kid like me. Not that I'm saying I like him, or anything. I'm just saying if I were to like him, then I wouldn't expect him to like me back. He's kinda hot, though. These thoughts are probably just the brain damage. Whatever, don't mind me.

I made my way over to that seat, and sat down.  
'Hey. I'm Mituna, who're you?' I said, forgetting how weird my garbled speech must sound.  
'Cronus. Cronus Ampora.' He said, looking down at me with a smug looking smile. He had grey eyes. They were quite intimidating, if I do say so myself.  
'Nice to meet you, Cronus... Ampora? Is your brother Eridan?' I said, raising an eyebrow in question.  
'Yeah. How did you know?' I noticed his double u's sounded a bit like a 'v'.  
'My brother was talking about him to me. Sounds like he has a crush on your li'l bro, eh?' I said, elbowing his arm on the 'eh?'.  
'Huh. Maybe, but Eridan and I don't talk much. I should ask him about your brother. What's his name?' He asked, folding his arms on the desk.

'His name is Sollux. He's pretty memorable, because his fashion sense and look is strange overall.' I said, giggling a bit.

Cronus PoV

God that giggle was adorable.  
'Really? What does he dress-slash-look like?' I asked, leaning in closer to Mituna. He was really cute, but his bangs covered his eyes. I wanted to know what his entire face looks like.  
'Well, he's short. Not as short as me, but short. He wears really baggy cargo pants and hoodies, probably to hide how skinny he is. His hair pokes out at the sides, and he wears these stupid 3D glasses 'cause he has heterochroma. Heterochromia? Yeah, that's it.' Mituna said, rubbing his chin in thought.  
'I will definitely ask Eridan about him. I can get back to you on his opinion.' I said, giving him an almost unnoticeable wink.  
'I also have heterochromatic eyes. They're kinda creepy, so I can see why Sollux covers them with his glasses. I don't really care though.' Mituna said, touching his bangs in an almost self-conscious way.

'Can I see?' I asked. Hopefully that wasn't considered offensive or anything.  
'Sure.' He said, bringing his hands up to his bangs.  
'Be warned though, I have a scar around one of my eyes. It's kinda gross.' He said, a smile clear on his face.  
'Bring it on.' I retorted. He lifted his bangs up, and I swear my heart skipped a beat. He was probably the cutest person I had ever seen. His eyes were adorable, even with the scar. His right eye did have a scar on it, but it wasn't ugly. It was sad, because how could something so cute be hurt so much?  
'You are really cute, you know that?' I said, reaching out my hand to stroke his cheek. Noticing what I was doing, I pulled my hand away in embarrassment.  
'Really? Thanks. That isn't something I hear very often.' He said, his original smile turned to a grin.

The lecturer walked in, so we had to stop talking. We left class, not getting a chance to say goodbye, so I grabbed his arm and pulled him with me to the courtyard.  
I decided to just risk everything and immediately ask him out. I didn't even care anymore.

Mituna PoV

'Mituna? Do you wanna go on a date?' He asked. This was one of the happiest moments of my life! A hot guy just asked me out!  
'Why not?' I replied. He grabbed me and pulled me close. I could feel his heart racing through the fabric of his shirt.  
'How about tomorrow?' I asked, looking up at him. He was so tall!  
'Sure.' He said, grinning.  
'It's a date!' I practically yelled, pulling away from his grip.  
'I gotta get home. See you tomorrow! How about two o'clock?' I said, walking backwards so I could face him but still walk.  
'Sounds great!' He called after me. I began my walk home with a beaming smile. Best first day ever.

Eridan PoV

When I got home, Cronus was lounging on a couch, watching some idiotic show that was on. I just walked past him, not really caring for our usual little chats. I really held a deep hatred for Cronus, because of how disgusting he is. He should not do that with his hair, he has the potential to look so much better than that.  
'Hey, Eridan.' He said, but it was less of a casual 'hey, just keep doing what you're doing' and more of a 'hey, we need to talk'.  
'What is it, Cronus?' I asked, flopping down on an armchair not too far away, but not too close.  
'What do ya' think of Sollux?' He asked. This question startled me. Sollux and I had barely talked today, I only asked him if I had a chance with Feferi, and he just sort of waved his hand at me, in quite a dismissive way, and walked away.  
'He's fine. I don't know him well, yet.' I said.  
'Why're you askin'?' I asked. How does he even know Sollux. My brother does have a track record with hitting on cute guys, and Sollux was pretty cute, if I do say so myself.  
'Just 'cause I met his older brother today, and he told me that Sollux has a crush on you.' He mumbled, almost incoherently. I think that was on purpose.

'What?' I said.  
'Really?' I asked. I mean, it's just nice to have someone like you. He was really cute, but I can't tell what he looks like because I can't see his eyes, and he wears stupid baggy clothing all the time, so I can't tell if he has a nice figure or not.  
'If he's at least a fraction as cute as his brother, you should tap that. His brother is adorable. Their eyes are so cool, right?' Cronus said. How did he know what Sollux's eyes looked like? I don't even know!  
'I've never seen his eyes. Why, are they a really bright colour or somethin'?' I asked, mind on Sollux.  
'No. They both have heterochromatic eyes.' He said, looking almost excited for no apparent reason.  
'What does that even mean?' I asked, rolling onto my back in the small space of the armchair.  
'Two different colours. Each eye is different.' He said, looking wistfully into space.  
'Really?' I perked up again.  
'Yep, and Mituna's are really cool, so I'm assuming so are his brother's.' He said, finally focusing on me.

'Is Sollux cute?' Cronus asked.  
'He's... Not traditional cute, but in his own way. I want to see his eyes, though. I also really want to see what sort of body he has, because I can't tell with him wearin' those baggy clothes all the fuckin' time.' I said, looking probably a little more than slightly disgruntled.  
'Well, you should try and convince him to wear something more form-fitting. Then, you'll be able to see wether you want to tap that ass or not.' Cronus said.  
That was actually a pretty good plan. 

I'll see to it tomorrow.


	5. Dave and the case of the capri leggings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dave cries over John, wears nice pants and Eridan is embarrassed.

Dave's PoV

It was 2:00 am. I was lying on the couch beside my brother. I don't even remember why or how we ended up there, but I was comfortable so I just lay there, cuddled up against my brother. If he was awake, I wouldn't have continued to cuddle him, but I needed comfort and he would never know. This whole John ordeal has got me down in the dumps. I have liked him for so long, but he just marches around, preaching his sexuality, and as soon as a pretty girl comes along, poor old Dave is left alone, confused and gay. I usually get all this pent up sadness and anger out through song. That sounds so stupid, but it's true. I spend my time making music and singing. I record myself, but no one who listens to my music knows who I am. I hope Dirk isn't awake, because he'd never let me hear the end of it. It was so comforting, though. I gripped harder to his t-shirt as a stupid, goddamn tear ran down my cheek. I don't want to be this sad from now on. I want to at least get my feelings off my chest.

I heard Dirk mumbling something, but I was too far gone at this point. I was crying my eyes out into the fabric of his shirt. I hated myself for crying over something I could never fix, but I couldn't help myself. I loved John in a way that he could never, and would never love me.  
'Dave?' I heard Dirk mumble as he began to slowly sit up.  
'Dave?' He seemed to ask, fully sat up at this point. He grabbed my face in his hands, rubbing the tears off my cheek.   
'Dave, what's wrong? Is everything alright?' He said, pulling my chin up to face him. I kept crying, grabbing at the shoulders of his shirt, trying to pull him closer because what I needed right now was contact.   
'Dave, what's wrong?' He asked again, but the tone of his voice was different, more stern.  
'It's--Jo-hn.' I said, my voice cracking, my words fractured. Dirk knew I liked John, and seemed to understand that I was having relationship problems without a relationship.

Dirk understood my need for contact, and pulled me closer. I clenched the fabric between my shaking hands, and cries into Dirk's shoulder.  
'What happened?' He asked, pulling away to look into my red eyes.  
'There's this--this n-new girl, and she--she is an a-lien and she-- all the boys l-ike her, and she keep-ps flirting with J-John, and he keeps tal-talking about h-h-her! I wish he--he knew what he is fucking doing to me!' I said, my sentence ending in a louder voice. I broke out into tears again, and Dirk just pulled me closer. He stood up from the couch, my legs wrapped around his waist, and he carried me to my room. He sat down on my bed, with me still wrapped around his torso. My shoulders shook rhythmically with my crying, and he just held me. That was all I needed.

Dirk's PoV

Dave finally fell asleep, so I put him into his bed, tucked him in and made sure he'd get enough rest to be okay in a couple of hours. I hoped he would be okay, and that this problem would pass over soon.

Dave's PoV

I woke up at 7:00 am, so I had to get ready fast. I took my usual shower, got dressed in some skinny jeans and an oversized shirt with 'same' on the front of it. I also had to bring a P.E. outfit, so I grabbed some other t-shirt and some workout capris. I headed out, needing enough time to walk to school. I remembered last night, and I hoped that Dirk wasn't weirded out or anything. I'm just glad he was so nice about it. I saw Dirk was asleep on the couch, so I poked his shoulder and whispered a goodbye. He grunted in response, so I just walked to the door. I opened the front door of our flat and walked, actually I more ran than anything, down to the bottom floor. I left the building and started on my walk to school. Autumn was beginning, and lots of the trees were turning brown. It was my favourite time of year, and John and I would hang out a lot during Autumn, exploring the forests and such.

I entered the school, going straight to my locker to my textbooks that were needed for the day. I closed my locker only to be greeted by that familiarly cute face. Ah, John. If only you knew how much my heart raced around you.   
'Hey Dave!' John exclaimed, his face lighting up. His hair was more cow-lick-y than usual. It was really cute.  
'Hey John. What's up?' I said, as he leaned down to hug me. God, it felt good to have 'tender bro embraces'. When John is in his affectionate mood, we even have 'fully heterosexual intimate bro cuddles', and those are the best.  
'Dave, I'm great! Guess what?' He said, pulling away to look at my eyes- wait, no. He couldn't see my eyes, or even imagine.  
'What, John?' I asked, truly curious as to what he wanted to tell me.  
'Vriska asked me out!'  
In that moment, I swear I heard my heart crumble to little pieces. I tried to hold back the hurtful words, sitting idly in my mouth, and the hate-water sitting in my tear ducts like,'Hey Buddy, we're going to make your disappointment as obvious as possible, because we love you' or some shit like that.

'I haven't replied, because I wanted to get your opinion first. So, what do you think, Dave?' John said, a hand of his resting on my arm, his thumb moving back and forth against the pale skin of my arm.  
'Well, do you like her in more than a sexual way? Because I know you want to fuck her, but are there any romantic feelings?' I choked out, my voice shaky.  
'Woah, Dave. I'm sure there are some romantic feelings. What's gotten into you all of the sudden?'  
Oh, if only he knew.  
'Yeah, sure. If you like her, and you're positive she's not just trying to get in your pants, then go crazy on that 'hot girl'.' I said, contempt clear in my voice.  
'She is hot, Dave! Sometimes I think you really are gay, because you've never shown any interest in a hot girl before.' He said, I just rolled my red behind my dark shades.

'Have I ever shown an interest in a boy?' I asked. I was actually curious.  
'Yeah, you always talk about the hot asses on guys, but never on girls. Woah, Dave, are you actually gay?' He asked, smiling but raising an eyebrow.  
'Oh. Well, this is a conversation for another time. We need to get to class.' I said, hoping he wouldn't connect the dots or whatever. Solve the puzzle? I don't know, just figure out that I am a 'complete homosexual' (for JOHN EGBERT).

Sollux's PoV

In Homeroom, Eridan and I still sat together. We were just sort of sitting there, but there was some strange tension going on.  
'Hey Eridan.' I said, shuffling around in my seat. That particular action led to our legs touching, which to that I reacted poorly. I snapped my leg away, my face turning crimson. Shit, why am I so awkward? And why does such a small gesture make me nervous and embarrassed.  
'Hey, Sol.' He said, looking over at me.  
'What's wrong? You're all flustered an' stuff...' He said, turning his head to look at me fully.  
'I-- this just sort of --happens. Sometimes.' I mumbled, not meeting his gaze.

Eridan's PoV

God fucking dammit.  
Sollux was really cute when he was flustered. If only I could see his eyes, he would be so much cuter.

Dave's PoV

I had 8th period gym, so I was headed to the locker room to change. We were given about five or six minutes to change. Some people, like Sollux, didn't change there and changed in the bathrooms instead. I wasn't ashamed of my body, but seeing John...  
Well, topless.  
Sure did make me feel self conscious. I quickly changed into my clothes that I had brought from home. I really loved the way the capri leggings looked. They made my ass look divine, I tell you. I wonder if John would notice my divine ass. That would be great. I left the locker room, and went into the gym. The boys and girls had separate P.E., so Karkat wandered around aimlessly without Terezi by his side. Karkat and Terezi were basically a thing already, but it's not official. I think Terezi's going to ask him out on a 'human date', as Karkat refers to them.

Karkat and I had become pretty great buddies over these past few days. He was on my side on this whole love triangle biz, if you know what I mean. I felt a presence behind me, and with my quick reflexes I turned to see that it was none other than my hot best friend.  
'Dave!' He shouted. I had no idea why John was stood behind me, and why he shouted my name.   
'To what do I owe the pleasure, John?' I said, raising an eyebrow quizzically.   
'Shouldn't you take your sunglasses off for P.E.? They must be *awfully* inconvenient.' He said, his face GREASED WITH LIES. I knew he was just trying to get me to take off my sunglasses, but I would never succumb to his GREASY LIES.  
'Har har, John. You are never going to see my eyes. It is impossible for you to see them.' I said, rolling my unseen eyes.   
'Aw, at some point, I'm going to have to see them, Dave! We have been friends for, what, ten-eleven-twelve years, Dave? I'm going to see them at some point.' He said, that cute little disappointed look on his face.

'Maybe... If you come over? Can you come over, uh, tomorrow?' I said, looking up at John's bright blue eyes.  
'Uh... Sure! Sounds fun!' He said, as he leaned a bit closer to me.  
'We should get back to P.E., John.' I said, chuckling.   
'Aw, Dave! You laughed! That is so rare!' He said, hugging me. He always hug me when I even showed the slightest amount of emotion.  
'Seriously. We have to do that whole jump-on-the-horse-thing. It is pretty great. I mean, look at Gamzee trying to do it. I mean, he can do it. It's just... Weird to see that. We should try it out, don't you think?' I said, pulling away. The way his hands wrapped around my waist was almost unbearable, and he still had his hands there. They were resting comfortably on the part where my torso met my ass. It felt so *intimate*, you know.  
'Yeah, I guess.' He said, removing his hands and pulling away. I grabbed his hands and pulled him towards the horse-jump thing. I decided to try it first.

John's PoV

Shit.  
Shitshitshit.  
Dave's ass is hot.  
Like, really hot.  
Especially on that horse thing. It looked quite sexual, and--  
Whoops  
Why did I have to think that? Now I can't get it out of my mind.   
Oh fuck.  
I  
I should  
Go...

Dave's PoV

John just walked awkwardly out of the gym. Why did he do that? He said he'd do this with me, or at least implied it. John, you sneaky bastard. I decided to follow him. I caught up to him, and grabbed his arm.  
'John, what's up? You were also supposed to do the horse thing.' I said, turning him to face me.  
'Oh, uh... Nothing. I can go do it now, if you want.' He said, chuckling.  
'Yeah, c'mon.' I said, dragging him back to the gym.

All I can say is that John on the horse thing was probably the silliest thing I had ever seen.

Eridan's PoV

I decided to ask Aradia if she could convince Sollux to wear something more form-fitting. I didn't want to ask him myself, because that would probably be very awkward and... Probably quite obvious, if you know what I mean.  
'Hey, Aradia. Can I talk to you?' I asked. She turned to me, smile apparent.   
'What is it you want, E-R-I-D-A-N?' She said, getting quite close to me. Aradia is a nice girl and all, but she kind of scares me.  
'Uhm... I want to know if you could... Convince, uh... Can we talk in a more private place?' I said, the people in the hallways bothering me.  
'Why not, Eridan?' She said, giggling. She began to walk towards the exit, so I followed her.

We were outside, standing around. I assumed she would ask what I wanted, but that time never came.  
'Aradia... Do you think you could convince Sollux to wear some more, uh... Form-fittin' clothes?' I said, rubbing my neck. I was blushing, due to the embarrassment of that question.  
'Ohoho~ Woah there, don't go around staring at my best friend's ass. Actually, please do. And yes, I will.' Aradia said, her smile getting creepier by the second.  
'I- I didn't mean it like that! I just want to know what he looks like under all those fuckin' clothes.' I said, looking at my feet.  
'So, you want to see him NAKED then?' She yelled.  
'ARADIA!' I yelled in embarrassment.  
'What? I'm just saying the truth...' She said, smile still on her face.

Sollux came up behind Aradia, and I begged god that he hadn't heard anything I said.  
'Hey Aradia. Wanna walk home together?' He said, making eye contact with me, even though the question was not directed at me.  
'Sure!' She said, wrapping her arm in his, and they made their way away from me.

I really hoped he hadn't heard me or Aradia.  
Fuck, I bet he did.


	6. Mituna and the case of the less greasy greaser

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sollux finds form-fitting clothes with Aradia. Mituna and Cronus go on their date.

Sollux's PoV

'Hey, Sollux?' Aradia said, looking up at me from the armchair she had laid down in. We had gone over to her house, which was pretty close to mine so it's not like I minded or anything.  
'Yeah, Aradia? What's up?' I asked. I wondered if what she was about to say had anything to do with what she and Eridan were talking about.  
'You should wear some less-baggy clothes to school tomorrow. Like, not just some slightly less baggy clothes, but actual *form-fitting* clothes.' She said, sitting up in the chair.  
'Uh- why would I do that? I have no 'figure', or anything to be envied. I'm just a short skinny dude, nothing to show off.' I said, making a disgusted face as I talked.  
'I've seen you in tight clothes before, Sollux. You have a nice ass, but no one would really expect that. You've got these little curves, that make you a perfect little gay guy.' She said, giving me an over dramatic wink.  
'I am not gay, Aradia. I am bi.' I replied, not wanting to take this subject any further.

'Why should I even do it, anyways?' I asked, looking away from my tv-show to face her.  
'Because Eridan wants you to. That is what we were talking about. I don't know why he does, but he does!' She said, grinning at me. Eridan wanted to see my figure? Why would he want to see that? Maybe he was trying to figure out if I was even uglier underneath all the ugly cloth I drape on myself, or maybe he actually did feel something mildly romantic towards me, or at least some form of sexual desire brought him to want to see what my body looks like. Well, He will be disappointed if I do it. But he'll also be disappointed if I don't do it. Which one is the lesser of two evils? Probably just doing it won't be that bad, and who knows? Maybe he likes skinny guys, who, according to Aradia, have a 'nice ass' and have got these 'little curves'. I decided I was going to do it, and maybe the impossible would happen. A guy can dream.

'I guess I'll do it, if that's truly what Eridan wants. Can you help me pick out something for tomorrow? We can go over to my house.' I said, wondering if I even owned any clothes that actually fit me. And by fit me, I mean properly. Not two sizes too big or whatever.  
'Sure! Let's roll out!' She said, jumping off her armchair and landing in a ninja-like pose. I just stood up, like a normal person would.  
'You also shouldn't wear your glasses. You have really cute eyes, and you shouldn't hide them from someone who wants to see them.' She said, pulling my glasses off my face. I didn't mind when she took them off, because she was my best friend and had seen my freaky eyes before. We left her house, having put my glasses back on by that time. We only had to walk a couple blocks to reach my shitty house of six, and that number could go up to eight. It was crowded and loud in my house, so, preferably no one was to go in there who knew me. It was out of embarrassment of my family, and was for their own good. I had my brother, parents and grandparents living their. One pair of grandparents lived there permanently, and sometimes the other pair would come to join us. What fun, right?

We reached the door, and I didn't knock or anything. I just opened the door and went in. I lived here, and I shouldn't have to announce myself every time I walked in. My grandparents were sat on the couch, lazing about. They immediately noticed I was with a girl and started yelling some Korean stuff about 'girlfriends' and 'always use protection' or some shit like that.  
'What are they saying?' Aradia asked as I pulled her to my room.  
'Just how if I have a girlfriend I need to use protection. Also, some stuff about 'how did my skinny, weird-looking grandson land a curvaceous girl like that?' and just some other weird-ass Korean stuff.' I said, escaping to my room as fast as possible. Aradia was laughing at the things my grandparents had say, and I didn't blame her. Those things were awfully hilarious. I couldn't laugh at them, though. My mom would yell at me about 'manners' and 'respecting your elders'. My family was the worst, well, with the exception of my brother and father.

We got to my room, and Aradia started to immediately look through my closet.  
'Sollux, your closet is a fucking shit-hole! ' Aradia shouted, as she opened the doors of my closet and all my clothes came spilling out.  
'Shut up. I don't care about anything, so why should I care about my closet?' I asked rhetorically.   
'You care what Eridan thinks of you, and how cute Eridan thinks you are in your 'form-fitting' clothes.' She said, turning to me with that creepy smile she has that says 'I know something you don't~'. It was pretty intimidating. She continued to rummage through my pile of clothes, some things I hadn't even known that I'd had. She finally found something cute for me to wear, that hugged my body more. It was some button down thing, not like a dress shirt, more of a lightly-coloured pastel shirt, but it had seams in it that made it tighter on my waist or whatever. The other thing was some shorts. Not short-shorts, but they made my ass look okay. Also, Aradia forced me to wear some fucking knee-high-thigh-high hybrid. It was in between, not high enough to be thigh-highs, but not short enough to be knee-highs. I had to admit, I looked... Better than usual.

'Sollux, you one FINE-ASS MOFO.' Aradia said, or shouted. She had that grin. That scary grin. Oh God.

But it was nice to be complimented.

Cronus' PoV

Today was my date, so I had to get properly prepared. I had two hours to get ready for it. Oh, why? Why had I woken up at noon? It gave me less time to prepare myself. I decided to just get a shower, get ready and dressed, then chill until the clock struck two. Mituna e-mailed me, saying that he would come over to my place, so I sent him my address. He immediately asked if I was rich, so I told him the truth: 'Yes, I am fucking loaded. I have a shit-ton of money.' He then proceeded to ask me if I lived in the four-story mansion up on the hill. I said that I was, and he just sent back an unintelligible string of capital letters. I took this as a sign that he was 'excited' for our 'date'. After talking to him for a bit longer, sending stupid messages and photos back and forth, I went to go get a shower. My shower was a success, and I went to go get dressed. I picked out some of my usual clothes, maybe a bit nicer than usual, and pulled them on.

I decided to not grease my hair up as much as usual, since Mituna implied that I shouldn't grease my hair up as much as I usually do. I think I looked much worse without my hair done up, but whatever. Mituna would learn from his mistakes, but maybe it would all work out. I went downstairs and watched some TV to pass the time. I hated the show I was watching with a passion, so why was I watching it? Why did I waste my time like this? I have no idea why I spend- *waste*- my time doing this. I was just so bored that anything ever was the most interesting thing. I watched it for a bit longer, until I was so hungry that I just ate something to help my stomach shut up, and it helped pass the time. Time was slowed down to the point that I just brought my laptop over with me while I watched TV. I scourged Tumblr for any cute new guys to follow, or sexy ladies. I decided to text Mituna to ask him what his tumblr was, and he sent me back the link. I, of course, had to follow him. Some of the photos of himself were so adorable, and I just spent the rest of my time wondering how something so adorable could exist. It looked as though he had gotten a professional photographer to take these photos. I envy the photographer.

The buzzer rang, and so I went to answer it.

Mituna's PoV

This guy's house was fucking massive. I was intimated by the size of it, when I noticed the gate had a code you had to punch in. I didn't know this code, so I went to that buzzer-radio thing and buzzed it. I heard Cronus answer, and it sounded like talking on the phone.  
'Who is it?' He asked, but the tone in his voice gave away that he knew it was me.  
'It's me, Mituna!' I said, my face beaming. I heard the clank of the gates as they opened, and walked in. Their garden was beautiful, and they had a bunch of willow trees everywhere. They had a lake in their front yard. A fucking *lake*. In their front yard. I could only guess what the backyard looked like. I walked on the path to the mansion, admiring what I saw around me. It looked like a castle garden, with the hedges cut into different shapes. As I made my way towards the door, I noticed it was opening. A less-greased-up Cronus walked out, and he leaned on the doorpost until I got over to where he was.

'Hey Mituna.' He said, his voice dripping with grease. No matter his actual appearance, and lack of grease, he still sounded like a moist hamburger.  
'Hey Cronus. What's up?' I asked, brushing some of my hair out of my face.  
'Not much. Want to come inside for a bit? I can show you around, and then we could go out for lunch.' He said, shrugging his shoulders to show that he really hasn't thought much about what we would be doing while we were out.  
'Okay, that sounds pretty cool. I would very much like to see the interior of this massive house, or I should probably say mansion, right? I mean, it is four storeys, right?' I asked, looking up at the behemoth of a house. It was even large for a mansion.   
'Okay, cool. Let's go inside.' He said, grabbing my hand and leading me through the double doors.

Their house was amazing, I have to say. It was elegant, it looked like the interior of a castle or a palace. I felt like I was dating royalty, you know? And I bet I was. There must be some royal blood running through the Ampora's veins. I marvelled at the height of the ceiling, even though this was just one floor out of four. Apparently, they also had an observatory on their roof. I wish I had had the fortune to be born into a rich family.  
'Isn't it something?' He asked, looking over at me. I couldn't take my eyes off the stone and the marble and the beautifully decorated tapestry hanging from the walls. There were carpets littering the floor, circular and rectangular ones placed irregularly. It truly looked like a castle.  
'Cronus, you live in a fucking castle.' I said, looking up at him in envy. He just chuckled, grabbing my hand and leading me off to give me a tour of the place.

I want to live in this castle someday.  
Well, it isn't really a castle, but you get the picture. They even had a courtyard.

Cronus' PoV

After the tour, Mituna and I head out to lunch. We went to a café, Mituna not wanting to go anywhere fancy because he had a record with breaking things. The café was really pretty, classy but also just for hanging out. We sat down at a table for two, more in the corner of the place. Mituna and I sat at seperate ends of the table, but all in all we were quite close to each other. The waitress handed us menus, and I didn't even bother checking out her ass. I had a choice piece of ass right in front of me.  
'Mituna, what're you gonna get?' I asked, placing my elbow on the table.  
'Probably a sandwich and some of the hipster soda that everyone's drinking.' He said, looking up at me, one of his eyes (the blue one) peeking out from behind his bangs.  
'And you?' He asked.  
'Probably the same as you. I trust your judgement.' I said, looking at the menu. The waitress came over, and we ordered our food.

We ate, and talked. We discussed out families, our life so far, and many other things. I told him about my overbearing parents, and he told me about his overprotective ones. I told him about my life as a kid, and how I was never liked in high school. He told me how he had his own little group of scene kids in middle school, and skipped some grades in high school. He told me he was in a car accident, and that's how he got the scar. He seemed a bit... off, when he told me that. He said the brain damage just affected his filter of what he says, so he really just says anything. His sentence formation can be a bit off, but it hadn't affected him in a way that made him any less smart, because he was still good at stuff. Also, his hand-eye coordination had messed up. He said he used to be a painter, but now he can barely draw. His story really made me sad, to think that such a talented person could be reduced to a smart but unfiltered brain damaged boy. The topics became lighter as the conversation continued though, and I pushed these thoughts to the back of my head.

We walked back to my place, and held hands the whole way. Usually I wanted to just jump into sexual things, at least how I imagined my relationship would be, but right now, I just wanted to live out one of those cute romantic comedies. We reached the gate to our house, and I punched in the code. The gate opened and we walked in, and went through the garden path. We didn't head to the house, though. We went to the lake, and sat on a bench under one of the willow trees by the lake. We sat by each other, our hands still entwined. Mituna scooted closer to me, until our legs touched. He leaned his head on the side of my arm, and I hadn't felt any feeling like this before. It was a perfect moment, a moment I wish I could capture. I wanted to take a photo of Mituna, but I didn't dare move. I felt the feeling of his petite hands on my face, and I turned to look at him.

That's when he kissed me.


	7. Sollux and the case of the 'thtupid thtairth'

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sollux falls down the stair and hurts himself, Eridan helps. Karkat and Terezi make out in the hallway.

Dave's PoV

Today, I was going over to John's house. We had decided, over Facebook, that we would go to his house instead, because I lived in some crappy apartment and he lived in a pretty house, and pretty house definitely outweighs crappy (shitty, even) apartment. I got to school on time, looking rather good today. I wore some stupidly heart-patterned leggings, and an oversized blue fuzzy sweater. The irony gods had spoken to me this morning, dictating what I should wear. The irony gods are Dirk. Just Dirk. I had to admit, though, he did a great job. It suited me ironically and made my ass look mighty fine. I walked to school, making my way to it's smudged glass doors. I walked in, immediately heading to my locker. I got out my stuff for my classes, excited to have music theory with John. The class was hard, but John made it all worth it. When I first saw him playing piano, I knew I was in love with him. And that was five years ago. Imagine twelve year-old Dave blushing while looking admiringly at his eleven year-old best friend playing the piano.

I remember that moment like it was just a couple of minutes ago. Whenever he plays on the piano, it reminds me of how much I love him. I know he'll never reciprocate my romantic feelings, but a guy can dream, can't he?

'Dave!' I heard John calling, and I immediately turned to see him.   
'Hey John.' I said, wishing he knew that I was smiling. My emotions are very hard to see, but my eyes told all. But no one knew that, because barely anyone had seen my eyes.  
'I'm so excited for school to end!' He said, wrapping his arm around my shoulders.  
'Because we're gonna hang out. I'm excited too.' I said, leaning into his welcoming touch.  
'And, I'm gonna see your eyes!' He said, pulling me even closer. I had forgotten that fact, but I was surprisingly okay with it. He was bound to see my eyes at some point.  
'Yep. You're gonna see my monstrous eyes. Or, maybe, I don't even have any eyes.' I said, smirking up at John. For a second, there was fright in his eyes. I chuckled, with my stupid gay little laugh.   
'That would be awfully strange, Dave.' He said, raising an eyebrow. His look was one of confusion and 'wow he's weird'. We all know that look.

Sollux's PoV

I decided not to wear those stupid clothes, after getting a text from Eridan last night.  
'Excited to see you at school tomorrow.' He had sent, and since I knew he was apparently 'excited to see me', I had to wear normal clothes so as not to make a fool of myself. I thought for hours of what I should write back, sending and deleting, and finally deciding to not reply at all. I just wrote Aradia instead.  
'hey aradia'  
'not gonna wear those fuckin stupid clocks'  
'*clothes'   
I sent these, not really caring what my writing was like. English and art were my least favourite subjects, so... I have never been good at anything creative or illogical. I always got help from Aradia, and she got help from me if she needed it. I was great at math and the sciences and stuff. I could do the curriculum on auto-pilot, but I have failed tests in English and things like that. Auto-pilot wasn't dependable, though. Sometimes I replaced words with 'Eridan' for no particular reason. I seriously have no idea, really. It's definitely not because I am constantly thinking of him. 

I got to school late, with barely any time to get my things out of my locker. I ran to Homeroom, holding a pile of things instead of taking the minute it would take me to shove it into my backpack. Being the clumsy Captor that I am, I slipped and fell down the stairs, landing flat on my face, my things flying in every direction. That fucking hurt. I pushed myself into a sitting position, looking to see if I had 'injuries'. Unluckily, I bruised like a peach and my pale skin didn't help with covering up that fact. Somehow, I'm guessing my compass was the culprit, I tore a massive hole on the arm if my hoodie, an had a scratch on my arm. My knee was scraped up, and the shadow of a bruise was already forming. It hurt like hell, to the point that the sobs I was holding in burst out. Tears streamed down my cheeks, and I usually didn't cry at injuries, but it felt more like all the pain and stress from having a serious crush just came pouring out.

I picked up my stuff with my left arm, my healthy arm, and placed it in a neat pile against the wall, not too far from the door to my class. I walked, my legs shaking for no apparent reason. I went to the bathroom to 'clean' my 'wounds'. I went to the sinks, and grabbed way too many paper towels. I moistened the useless towels, and pulled up the arm of my hoodie. I dabbed the wound, and it stung so bad even more tears rushed out of my pathetic tear ducts. That's when the bathroom door opened, and I hoped that it wouldn't be Eridan. It was a small school, but it still made the possibility of it being him very slim. Of course, since I was notoriously unlucky, it was Eridan. I looked away from him, hoping he wouldn't know it was me. I didn't hear anymore footsteps, so I assumed he was just standing there. Shit, my cover was broken. I didn't dare move, just tried to choke back tears.

'Sol, are you okay?' He asked, moving closer to me. I kept my stance, not going to turn and face him with tear-stained cheeks and watery eyes and cuts and bruises. I don't know how some stairs messed me up so bad, so I just kept my blame on the compass.  
'Sol, seriously.' He said, getting even closer to me. I let out a muffled cry, covering my mouth with my shaky hand. I hated the stairs for making me slip and busting me up so bad. I couldn't bear to let him see me like this, so I still didn't respond.  
'Sollux...' He said, placing a hand on my injured arm, his fingers making contact with the cut and the blood. He snapped his hand back, and looked at the light red smears on his hand. He grabbed my shoulders, and turned me to face him. As he looked me over, I started to giggle in between cries. This whole thing was so stupid, I mean, how had my fall injured me so badly? And why was the person who walked into the bathroom my crush? It felt like a bad romantic comedy, but I didn't mind.

'Sol, what happened?' He asked, lifting my chin to face him. His eyes looked like the ocean, and I guess that makes me stranded in the ocean's beautiful blue waves. God, I got so stupidly poetic when I was injured. But, that would make a great title for a romantic book. 'Lost at sea' by Sollux Captor, a stupid book about a shitty guy falling for an asshole and being stupid around said asshole. Fuck, he was getting so close to my watery eyes.  
'I fell down the stairs and I think my compass tore a hole in my hoodie and kinda cut me up a bit.' I said, not feeling the sadness anymore. But, oh god, he was getting into the dangerous zone. His face was only inches from mine. I pulled away, stumbling and falling YET AGAIN. I could hear the sarcastic applause coming from my imagination.   
'Shit. Sol, are you okay?' Eridan said, getting on his knees to help me up.

Eridan's PoV

I'm such an idiot. It's just that, in that moment, he looked so vulnerable and I wanted to kiss him. He looked so sad, like he felt nothing inside, and I wanted to comfort him and hold him and tell him how important he was to everyone, to me. I can't believe I tried that. I can't believe I tried to kiss him, and that little klutz fell backwards. He looked so small on the floor, like a little kid. He looked up at me, and through his tinted glasses I saw his eyes widen, and a blush creep onto his face as I helped him up. He was so damn cute it wasn't even fair. The urge came back, and I really wished it was common courtesy to just kiss someone for no good reason. I helped Sollux off the ground, and for 'some reason' I ended up with my arm around his waist, and he was intimately close and fuck I wanted to see his eyes. The way he looked at me was so adorable, and Cronus told me about the heterochromia and Sollux looked so cute and shit  
Shit  
Motherfucking shit.

I reached over to his glasses, and slid them off of his nose. His eyes widened farther, and he grasped at his glasses, but he had no motivation. He gave up trying to get them back, and trying to hide his eyes. He looked up at me with the most concerned and worried look, like I'd hate him for having multicoloured eyes. But I loved him even more for having multicoloured eyes. I brushed my hand along his cheek, wishing he wasn't so small and cute and beautiful and perfect.  
'Sol... Your eyes are...' And I couldn't think of anything to describe how beautiful he was in that moment. He just looked up at me, just dawning on him that me taking off his glasses meant I could see his eyes. His face was full of a pink tint, brightest on his cheeks. He squirmed out of my grip and walked backwards into a sink, latching onto it for support.  
'Why did you do that?' He asked, cocking his head, and wincing at the pain that must have shot up his arm when he grabbed onto the sink.  
'I... I don't know.' I said, because I couldn't tell him the truth, no matter what the circumstances.

'May I please have my glasses back? You must know how much I hate my eyes, especially after seeing them.' He said, his adorable lisp trailing on each and every 's'.  
'Well, I love your eyes, for what it's worth.' I said, moving, once again, intimately close to him. It must sound so silly, that I am constantly 'intimately close to him', but I just can't help but get close to him. It's hard to resist, I assure you. Sollux blushed so easily, and he looked so cute. I looked into his deer-in-the-headlight eyes, and pulled him close. He had just fallen down the stairs, and was currently without his glasses that he loved so much. He had been through a lot. His body was tense, and I knew it was because he hated being touched. Aradia had told me that, but I couldn't help but touch him. I felt his small hands begin to soften, and his body relaxed as he gave in to the hug. He clutched on to the fabric of my shirt, and nuzzled his head into my shoulder. 

I had never felt so happy in my life.

Sollux's PoV

I barely felt the pain of my scratches from then on. The bell rung, and we had to break our embrace. He handed back my glasses, and we looked at each other for a bit longer. I really wanted to kiss him, but I knew that his current goal was to score with Feferi, so I knew he had no interest whatsoever in me. I broke the eye contact, and walked away first. My cuts were no longer bleeding, but I decided to go home. I quickly found Aradia, so that I could talk to her about the going-ons and happenings, and so that she could inform my teachers that I wasn't going to be here because of injuries. She was standing right next to my things, as if she was waiting for me.  
'You fell for Eridan.' Was her very first statement. My face heated up, once again. Even when people say his name, or mention him, my heart starts to race. Shit, that sounds retarded.

'No! Why-- What makes you think that?' I denied, crossing my arms.  
'Why aren't you wearing the clothes I helped you pick out? Eridan would have liked them.' She said, avoiding my question because she could read me like a book because, to be honest, I was an easy read. That was one of the less important reasons that I wore my tinted glasses. It was hard to know what someone was thinking if you couldn't see their eyes.  
'Because I looked immensely stupid, and those clothes didn't suit me.' I wondered why she hadn't noticed cuts, or maybe she did but just chose to continue on with the more interesting topic.  
'Yes they did. You kind of have a feminine body, Sollux. You've got a small waist, a nice butt, you've just got the whole package!' She said, groping me in the places mentioned. I was used to it, so I let her. I just rolled my eyes as she stood there smiling like an insane person. She continued groping me, and I continued to just let it happen.

That's when Eridan walked by, and turned to see what was going on. I quickly pushed Aradia away, hoping that Eridan hadn't seen that she was 'sexually harassing' me.   
'What're you guys doin'?' Eridan said, raising an eyebrow and giving us a weird look.  
'Was Aradia... Gropin' you, Sol?' He said, looking straight at me.  
'Uh-- no... What? Pff-- how could you think that? That's-s so stupid--' I mumbled. Goddamn it. I always stumbled over my words when I was talking to Eridan, because if he wasn't hot, than nothing's hot. I looked at him, gulping. He was *really* hot. I can't believe Aradia didn't think so.  
'I sh-should be going, now- that I am not going to be at school. Injuries. I have got to--to leave.' I said, turning to leave. I guess Aradia had seen my cuts, because she just waved goodbye, and didn't confront me about the injuries. 

I had really screwed up with Eridan, hadn't I?

Eridan's PoV

'Aradia, I thought you had convinced him to wear tighter clothes?' I said, looking at her with my famous Ampora-pout.   
'He decided not to. He said he didn't want to look stupid, because he wanted to look as good as possible so that maybe you would... Never mind, I fear I have said too much already.' She said, giggling and OH GOD her smile was terrifying.   
'Can you try to get him to for tomorrow? It would mean so much.' I asked, clasping my hands together in a pleading sense.  
'Sure.' She said, beginning to walk to her next class. I did the same.  
In class, I texted Sollux.  
'Hey, Sol. Question: Would you be willin to tutor me? In math and science and stuff. It would help a lot.'  
His reply was simple but sure:  
'okay'  
I then replied with:  
'Cool. Talk to you about it tomorrow.'

I was excited to see if he would wear a cute outfit, and then have to tutor me in said outfit. Tomorrow will be a good day, I'm sure of it.

Dave's PoV

Saw Karkat and Terezi making out in the hallway. I knew it was love at first sight. They're my favourite couple. They don't even give a damn if the principal's walking right by then, they just can't keep their hands off of each other. It's so great.


	8. John and the case of wanting to grope your best friend and love interest's butt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John and Dave kiss. Aradia interrupts Sollux's nice day alone.  
> (Sorry I haven't updated in a while!)

John's PoV

I'm so excited to see Dave's eyes! They always looked kind of brownish behind his sunglasses, so I don't really know what the 'big secret' is. Maybe Dave has had this elaborate prank planned since we met, and he's going to reveal to me that his eyes are actually completely normal? That would be... Well, anticlimactic, I guess. Not that that wouldn't be an amazing prank, or anything. It just would be anticlimactic, like I said. Whatever, I've been itching with suspense, so it'll just be nice to figure out the secret. And, it will be fun to spend some time with Dave, and discuss wether or not I should accept Vriska's offer. He didn't seem too happy for me when I first mentioned it, so I will try and get a proper answer out of him today. I waited for him by the entrance. He had an extra piano lesson with our extravagant music teacher, so I was just waiting for him. To be truthful, I was so much better at the piano than he was, but he was using the piano just for 'amateur purposes'. I always wondered what that meant.

My phone beeped in my pocket, telling me I had just received a message. I pulled my phone out of my pocket, opened it up to see that the message was from Terezi. I unlocked my phone (the only other person who knew the password was Dave) and opened up whatever that text app was called. I just knew it from it's icon. I went to Terezi and I's conversation, and looked at the newest message:  
'FOUND DAVES TUMBLR OMFG JOHN U NEED TO SEE THIS OH GOD' She had written, and I winced at the usage of caps-lock.  
'What is it? Can you give me the url or whatever?' I wrote back, and got an immediate response.  
'YEAH WAIT ONE SEX' Woah there, Terezi.  
'*SEX' It's all the same, Terezi.  
'FUCK I MEAN SEC' Oh. Okay. That makes a lot more sense. She then sent me the url. I copy-pasted it into the search thing. It took a very long time to load.

'You're really engrossed in that, aren't ya?' Dave said, scaring the living day lights out of me. I flung my phone in the air, but Dave, as agile as he was, caught it mid-air and handed it to me.   
'How do you do that, you creepy little robot?' I said, laughing. I brought him into a hug, wrapping my arms around his shoulders, while he wrapped his around my torso. He pressed his head into the crook of my neck, like a needy cat. I loved hugging Dave. Brohugs. No homo. I pulled away, ruffling his bright blonde hair. His skin was so pale, like porcelain.   
'You ready?' Dave said, adjusting his messenger bag and grabbing my hand. I was okay with hand-holding. Because it was bro-holding. No that sounds wrong uh whoops. We continued out the front entrance and left the building. We headed towards my house, not that far away. Maybe a seven-eight minute walk. Dave let go of my hand, and started rifling through his bag. He pulled out his own phone, and decided to take a 'selfie'. He was good at taking them, always looking really aloof. He pulled me close, so that we were both in the shot. He took the photo, his arm around my neck, and I smiled for the camera. 

We made it to my house, and I took the key out of my bag, with my many key chains. We walked inside, Taking off our shoes and dropping our bags to the floor.   
'Mind if I go change?' Dave asked, small pile of clothes in his hands.   
'Not at all.' I said, heading towards the kitchen to get some water. He walked upstairs, saying 'cool', and though it was meant for me, it seemed to be to no one in particular. I walked to the cupboard, and fished out a plastic cup. I filled it with filtered water from the fridge. I sipped at the water, heading towards the staircase. I walked upstairs, towards my room. I walked in, and was welcomed by the sight of Dave in these little shorts, pulling a shirt on. He looked, well, good. As sexually attractive as I could probably find a dude.  
'What's up?' He said, after pulling his shirt fully over his pale torso.  
'I'm just really excited to see your eyes!' I said, sitting down on the carpet. 

I pulled him down with me, holding his wrist. I smiled at him, and he smiled his cute little smile back.  
'Can I do the honours?' I asked, moving my hand to his sunglasses.  
'Sure.' He said, nervousness apparent in his voice. I pulled his sunglasses off to reveal bright red eyes.   
He had the prettiest eyes I had ever seen. Yeah, they were bright red and weird and they confused me, but I loved them. He was beautiful. He looked up at me with his big, almond-shaped eyes. His eyelashes were long, and I couldn't get over how pretty he was. I stroked his cheek, wanting to stare at him forever. I would never have guessed that he was this beautiful, but he is and oh God his lips looked soft and fuck the way he looked at me goddammit I think I'm going to do something really stupid because shit he's so adorable and beautiful and I can't help that he's so attractive and nice and funny and I'm going to kiss him  
And I did. I kissed my best friend because he took his sunglasses off.

His lips were as soft as they looked. He pressed into the kiss, his hand finding its way to my one free hand. My other hand, which was stroking his cheek, was in his soft hair. I pulled away, my hand moving back to my lap. I had just kissed my best friend. He probably hated me now. I was never going to live this down, was I?   
'I'm so sorry, you were just so- uh, kissable. Your eyes were just so pretty and you were so cute and your lips were just *there*, y'know? Fuck, did I just mess things up?' I said, running my fingers through my permanently cow-licked hair.  
'No, you didn't. You just... Made me happy.' He said, looking down at the carpet.  
'What, really?' I asked, wondering if Dave was being ironic or if he actually enjoyed the kiss.  
'Yeah. John, I know you probably just did that because of the 'heat of the moment' or whatever, but I've liked you for a long time now, so that was kind of a dream-come-true for me.' He said, his cheeks getting pinker by the second.

I was speechless. He liked me? He liked men? What was going on.  
'You like me?' I asked, or stated questioningly.   
'I just said that, didn't I?' He said, his hand gripping tighter to mine.  
'You like men?' I said. Maybe that was a bit weird, but I wanted to know.  
'Yes, John. I like men.' He said, looking up at me with those amazing eyes of his.   
'I think I may like you, Dave. Like, in a romantic way.' I said, an awkward smile on my face. Dave looked surprised, his grip tightening. I knew I liked him. I need to be more clear, don't I? I think I need to kiss him again. I leaned in, our lips meeting again. I pulled him closer, onto my lap. His legs wrapped around my waist, and one of my arms snaked over his waist. My other arm was resting on the fine line between pretty gay and really gay, where his back arched and met with his ass. He was wearing those shorts, and I had this sudden urge to grope his butt (John, what is wrong with you/me today?). I always had this little feeling of want, but it was suddenly a craving. 

His hands were holding the sides of my face, like he would never let go. My hand 'accidentally' slipped and moved to his 'ass-area'. Why did these normally repulsive acts make me so *aroused* (stupid John/me!)? When I squeezed his ass (John, what are you/ am I doing?), he let out this adorable noise and pressed his face into my shoulder.  
'Aw, Dave! That was so cute!' I said, my hand still feeling him up (John, NO!). We continued our sloppy teenage make out and grope-fest (on my part) for a while longer, then we just sort of cuddled on the carpet.   
'I love you.' Dave said, and I wasn't sure if he was just saying that like 'oh, hey, I love you!' or 'I *love* you.'  
'I think... I think I love you too.' I said, my grin growing and my arms holding him a bit too tight.  
'Dude, I can't breath.' He said, squirming in my grip.  
'Sorry, I'm just really happy.' I said. I loosened my grip, and Dave got up.   
'I've got to go. My brother is probably wondering where I am.' He said, grabbing his sunglasses off of the shelf and sliding them onto the bridge of his nose.

I stood up, and walked him to the front door.   
'I can walk you home, if you want me to.' I said, petting his soft hair.   
'No, I'm fine.' He said, smiling up at me. I leaned down a bit and kissed the top of his head. I let him out, and waved goodbye to him. I was extremely happy.  
I couldn't wait for school tomorrow.

Aradia's PoV

'Sollux!' I called, his parents having let me in to 'visit' him or whatever. I got no answer. As I made my way to his room, I called out once again.  
'THHHHHHHOLLUKTHHHHH!' I yelled into his room. He pulled his headphones off, and looked up at me irritatedly.   
'What do you want, Aradia?' He said, sitting up against the back of the bed.  
'I want to help you pick out something to wear tomorrow!' I said, and dropped my bag to the floor. I walked over to him and his brother's bunk bed and began pulling his arm. He gave me an annoyed looked and sighed, but made no movements that would tell me he was planning on leaving his bed. I slipped my arm under his knees, which were brought up to his chest. My other arm went around his torso, and (being taller and stronger than him) I lifted him off of his bed.   
'What the fuck are you trying to do, Aradia?' He said, trying to escape my tight grip. He had no chance, because I am strong, and he is not. I brought him out of his bed, and placed him on the ground, not listening to his protests.

'I thought we already chose something for me to wear.' He said, still curled up on the floor. I rummaged through his closet, and found some shorter capri pants, but not too short, and an unbelievably soft sweater.  
'Eridan is expecting me to get you into an adorable outfit, and the one we picked last time just won't cut it.' I said, pulling the pants and the sweater out. The sweater was baby blue and I had never seen Sollux in it before, but it looked much too big for him. Perfect.  
'Wait, Eridan talked to you about this again?' He said, sitting up.  
'Yeah, he was really disappointed that you hadn't worn anything like this today. Plus, you'll be tutoring him tomorrow, so maybe something will happen between you two. You never know.' I said, throwing those clothes at him. He would look adorable in those clothes, I was sure of it.  
'Promise me you'll wear this tomorrow? Do it for your crush! Don't you think it's a good sign that he wants you to wear tighter and more revealing clothes?' I asked, sitting down next to him.   
' I guess so...' He said, looking at my choice of clothes.

I was excited to see Sollux tomorrow. I wanted to see if any romantic advances would happen.

**Author's Note:**

> Updating asap, even though no one really reads this anyway. I'll still try my best, though!


End file.
